Revival of the Clan
by FallingStar3
Summary: Sasuke is ready to start the revival of his clan and there is only one girl who can carry on the Uchiha's blood. His fellow Konoha comrade, Chiaki, is the only one to be found who can produce an Uchiha offspring with strong Uchiha blood. Although Chiaki is uneasy at the thought of what is bound to happen, Sasuke is too determined and will not take no for an answer. SasukexOC lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my first lemon so go easy on me :) I'm thinking of making this into a series. What do you guys think? I really appreciate critiques and reviews! Don't be afraid to tell me something :) I hope you enjoy! And here is some background on my OC Chiaki :)

Appearance:

Hair: Black and long

Eyes: Golden yellow

Figure: Slender

Other:

Element: Lightning

Village: Konoha

Age: 17 (Same as Sasuke)

(If their's anything else you'd like to know about her, just let me know!)

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Chiaki asked in an emotionless and monotone voice. She was in a grey tank top and black shorts, about to go to bed. But the presence of the stranger made her sit upright on her bed above the sheets.

"You have been called upon Chiaki-Sama." The stranger behind Chiaki said.

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it. Not even addressing me formally will tempt me."

"Ah, but you are very important. You are the only one who we need for this."

"I told you no. Now leave Konoha before I make your presence known."

"I can't take no for an answer." The stranger said getting closer.

Chiaki stiffened when they uncovered the hair from her ear and whispered, "If you don't come with me many people in this village will die." Chiaki's heart started beating at an insane pace. Her breath was short and the stranger could tell because Chiaki heard him smirk.

"There's no way you'd do that." Chiaki started feeling uneasy.

"We already have Orochimaru's minions surrounding the village." The stranger smirked knowing Chiaki couldn't refuse. He knew her weakness.

"Konoha is strong, you can't destroy us that easily. Remember the third -"

"Many innocent lives will be taken, Chiaki." He knew her weakness was the death of others. Chiaki was frozen where she sat. "And you do know many Jounins and Chunins are out on an important mission don't you?" The stranger said as he walked in front of her. They had on a long black cloak with a hood that covered their face. But Chiaki had already discovered who it was.

"Kabuto..." Chiaki whispered under her breath. "I won't let you!" Chiaki said as she threw a punch at him. Kabuto grabbed her fist tightly.

"You can't kill me Chiaki. And you know that." Chiaki gritted her teeth in frustration. Chiaki started gathering her lightning chakra in her fist but Kabuto only smirked. "Not even your special lightning chakra will work on me." Kabuto filled the hand wrapped around Chiaki's fist with Chakra.

"AH!" Chiaki screamed in pain tearing her fist from his hand. "I can stop your chakra from leaking out before it happens not letting you shock me. It also counter attacks." Kabuto knew he had the upper hand. Chiaki winced as she touched her steaming fist.

"You won't be able to use that hand unless I heal it." Kabuto said as he extended his hand. "Come with me Chiaki. You are the only person who is suited for what we have to do."

"...What do I have to do?"

"And of course if you accept this, we will leave Konoha alone."

"What is it Kabuto?" Chiaki asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Restore the Uchiha clan." Chiaki's mouth flung open at the request. Both of her hands went to her mouth to muffle her cries. What was he even saying? Chiaki swore she was dreaming. She didn't want to do this. She hated Sasuke for what he did to Konoha.

"You are the only clan who will be able to carry on the Uchiha blood. I've been doing this research for many years." Chiaki began trembling. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly Kabuto placed both of his hands on either side of Chiaki's face. Chiaki then started slipping into blackness.

Chiaki woke up in a dark room that looked like a medical room. She was in a hospital bed with monitors around her. She lifted up the hand that Kabuto had injured. It was fully healed.

"I told you I wanted her unharmed." She heard a voice outside of the room.

"I had no choice. She was about to use violence. I didn't want to fight her further. She's all healed now." She heard another voice that sounded like Kabuto's.

"We shouldn't risk anything. Without her this wouldn't be possible."

"My apologies. I have fully healed the wound and am working on preparations." Just then the door opened. Kabuto came to the bedside and saw Chiaki.

"How long was I out?" Chiaki asked.

"About a day." Kabuto answered. "It's almost time Chiaki. We need to bathe and dress you." Chiaki didn't respond she only nodded slightly. She knew what was going to happen and wasn't mentally prepared for it at all. Kabuto lifted Chiaki from the bed and put her on a wheel chair. He had changed her into a long white robe. She was completely naked underneath. Kabuto started wheeling her to another room.

"Don't get any funny ideas. If you try anything, we will start a mass murder on Konoha." Chiaki stayed silent for a while. They reached the bathroom and Kabuto started the bath. The walls were dark grey. There wasn't a hint of color anywhere besides the purple kimono hanging on the wall.

"I don't wanna do this." Chiaki said under her breath.

"At this point you have no choice." Kabuto said sternly as he helped Chiaki up from the wheel chair.

"Why me?" Chiaki said as she took on and emotionless facade.

"You are the only one who's blood will mix well with the Uchiha's making the chance of your offspring having the sharingan higher." Chiaki didn't reply. She only looked down at her hands. "Your bath is ready." Kabuto said as he pulled the curtain over the bath tub. "I'll turn away as you get undressed but I have to stay in this room under orders." Kabuto turned away and Chiaki slipped off her white got into the warm water of the giant square tub and pulled the curtain around the tub. Chiaki layed in the warm water. She didn't want to ever get out of the tub. She tried not the think of what would happen after this. The only guy she had any sort of feelings for was Shikamaru. He always thought realistically and could solve any problem. He always calmed her down and never put up a giant fuss no matter what. So what would he do in this situation? Chiaki knew she wasn't as smart as him but she didn't know if their really was any way out of this. Her heart sank.

"You have 30 minutes to finish up." Kabuto said with no emotion in his voice. "Those soaps were picked out according to Sasuke-Sama's preference." Chiaki felt sick at the thought of Sasuke even looking at her. She couldn't even imagine him touching her. She wondered if anyone had noticed she was gone. Chiaki examined the soaps. They were all rose scented. Chiaki washed her hair and body. She tried thinking of ways out of this. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to be the reason of a mass murder in Konoha. She loved everyone in Konoha and wanted to protect them all. Chiaki finished up her bath but didn't want to get up.

"It's time to get out Chiaki." Kabuto said as he held up a towel in front of the bath tub. Chiaki slowly stood up and got out covering herself not wanting Kabuto to see anything."Don't worry I'm looking away so I can't see anything." Kabuto said wrapping the towel around Chiaki. "You need to change into that kimono." Kabuto said as he pointed to the purple kimono Chiaki had seen earlier. Chiaki tried to keep her mind blank. She kept telling herself over and over again that she had no choice. Suddenly they heard a bang at the door.

"Why does it have to be her?! I'm easily capable of this!" A woman's voice was on the other side of the door.

"You know why Karin." Kabuto said.

"Ugh! This should be me having Sasuke-Kun's baby! Not some scrub!" Suddenly the woman went away but it sounded more like she was forced away.

"Sorry about that Chiaki. Just get into the Kimono." Kabuto looked away as Chiaki put on the kimono. It had long sleeves that went past her hands like a regular kimono. The length only went down to mid thigh showing a lot of her slender legs. Chiaki was a bit uneasy at this. The kimono was a dark purple with a baby pink lining. Something she'd probably never wear. She usually stuck to blacks and greys. Kabuto then handed her a pair of baby pink slippers to put on. After she put them on Kabuto motioned her back to the wheel chair and started taking her to another room.

"Everything will be fine. Try not to worry too much." Kabuto said as they entered the next room. Chiaki was slightly stunned at his reassuring words. Yet Chiaki knew things wouldn't be fine at all. The new room had a stand with a mirror attached to it. "We'll finish getting you ready in here." Kabuto sat Chiaki down on the chair in front of the mirror. He then started to comb her hair.

"I can do that myself Kabuto."

"No, allow me to do it." Kabuto said gently getting the tangles out of her hair. Chiaki looked in the mirror. She had dark lashes the made her golden eyes stand out. She had let her hair grow out making her hair long as well as her bangs that she no longer had. She was a girl who didn't need make up since her appearance was already striking. Kabuto then used a small wind technique slowly drying Chiaki's long, thick, black hair. Chiaki closed her eyes trying to clear her mind.

"We're done." Kabuto said bringing her back to the wheel chair. Chiaki's heart started pounding faster than ever. The stroll down the hallway seemed to go on forever until Kabuto finally reached the door. In the room was a giant bed that took up most of the room. The pillows, blankets, and sheets were dark blue. This must've been Sasuke's room. Kabuto helped Chiaki out of the wheel chair and placed her gently on the bed. He then chained up both of her hands and took off her slippers.

"I'm sorry..." Kabuto whispered as he left the room. Chiaki almost couldn't believe Kabuto apologized. Either way his words meant nothing to her. She knew that there was no changing what was about to happen. He closed the door. Chiaki was all alone in a dark room. She could feel herself calm down as she closed her eyes. After what felt like 20 minutes the door slowly opened but Chiaki kept her eyes closed. She lie on the bed against her back giving in to their request. She heard fire being lit up. She assumed it was the torches being lit. She slightly opened her eyes. The room was dim but it was still on the darker side. Chiaki closed her eyes again as she heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. She heard clothes drop. Her heart started pounding faster and faster from anticipation. She swallowed loudly. She then felt someone reach over her to unchain her hands. Chiaki let them fall on the bed. Not wanting to move at all. She lay there not moving and waiting. She felt the person move onto the bed. They started moving closer and closer to her. Her heart beating so fast she swore he could hear it. They were now on top of her. Their arms on either side of her. One of their legs was in between hers and the other over the other leg so they weren't completely between her legs.

Chiaki started shaking uncontrollably closing her eyes tighter than they already were. There was no way she could have ever prepared for something like this. She opened her eyes slowly to see him. It was still dim in the room. She'd have to open her eyes even more to see him. She felt a warm hand caress her cheek.

"Please..."'Chiaki said in a whispered tone. It was the only word that she could force out. Chiaki slowly opened her eyes. She opened them to see onyx eyes looking down at her. She quickly looked away turning her head to the side away from his warm hand. She could see that Sasuke still had the bottom part of his outfit on. But the giant rope belt and white top were off. Sasuke then placed his hand hand in the middle of the kimono to untie it. Chiaki squeezed her eyes shut, her body still trembling. Even if she wanted to say something she couldn't. Sasuke tossed the tie of the kimono to the ground. He then gently grabbed the shoulder of the kimono and started to pull it down her shoulder revealing it. Sasuke then placed his head against her neck and shoulder taking in her rose scent. Chiaki was completely frozen. She wanted to stop him but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. Sasuke lifted his head back up. She could feel his eyes on her. He then pulled the other side of the kimono down revealing her other shoulder. Sasuke caressed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand sliding it down to her neck. He then gently took his thumb and finger and grabbed her chin moving her head to face him. He carefully moved the hair from her face. Chiaki still had her eyes shut. Sasuke moved his hand down the kimono and went to the middle where it was slightly parted yet still covered her body. He started to pull one side of the kimono to expose one side of her body. Chiaki reflexively grabbed Sasuke's arm stopping him. Sasuke could feel Chiaki tremble under him.

"Don't..." Chiaki finally managed to say in a breathless tone. Sasuke waited for Chiaki to calm down and stop trembling. Chiaki then loosely let go of Sasuke's arm knowing there was no way around this. Sasuke continued to strip off the side of the kimono revealing Chiaki's left breast and other left side of her body. Sasuke then continued and revealed the other side. Chiaki closed her eyes finally surrendering to Sasuke. He took his pointer finger and trailed down her pale body from the center of her collar bones to the center of her breasts, down the middle of her belly button, to the top of her private area. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Sasuke placed his hand back on the other side of her on the bed. He stayed there frozen on top of Chiaki just looking at her. He scanned her body and examined her face wondering if this was the same Chiaki he knew back then. The Chiaki he knew was flat and had no curves, but this one had fully developed breasts and a nice slender yet curvy body. Sasuke was slightly impressed of how she grew up. She didn't have the straight across bangs she used to have and her hair was a lot longer. The only way he knew this was Chiaki was her signature golden eyes. He had never met anyone who had eyes like her.

Sasuke came out of his trance and gently pulled the kimono off of her body, tossing it to the other side of the room. All the while, Chiaki's eyes remained closed. There she was, completely naked under him. She was completely vulnerable. The lighting in the room wasn't very light but he could still see what was in front of him. Sasuke then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly in the room. He placed himself between Chiaki's legs grabbing her right leg and placing it on the other side of him to give him more room. Chiaki slowly opened her eyes and Sasuke looked into them. Both of their eyes were emotionless. She knew if she tried to kill Sasuke that she would probably lose. She was afraid they would harm her village Konoha that she adored so much.

'What would they think of me if I return? Is anyone going to come looking for me? What're they planning on doing with me? Will I be able to go back?' All these questions filled Chiaki's mind as she lay their staring at Sasuke. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her and her legs were flat on the bed stretched out as well. Sasuke was positioned above her ready for what was about to happen. He grabbed Chiaki's legs one at a time propping them up making them bend for a more natural position. Sasuke then sat back on his calves. He just sat there in silence looking at her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Chiaki carefully looked at his body. He was toned and muscular. He wasn't bulky and still remained slender. He was pale just like her. She traveled her eyes farther down but immediately stopped and looked back up at the ceiling. She didn't wish to see any more of him. All there was left to do was wait.

****3rd person POV****

After a few minutes you grew tired of waiting and said quietly

"Sasuke..." He opened one eye raising an eyebrow and looked at you.

"Please..." You said wanting to get this over with as you spread your legs farther apart. Sasuke then opened his eyes and hovered over you. His hands were once again on either side of your head. Before Sasuke positioned himself he took his left hand and rubbed the inside of your right thigh. You were a bit confused but realized he was probably trying to calm you down since you were starting to get nervous again. Sasuke then positioned himself right in front of your entrance. This was it. You looked up in a blank stare. Sasuke then leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours as he slowly eased his way in.

The pain shot through your lower half like a dagger. You shut your eyes tightly. Just when it felt like you couldn't take anymore of him inside you, he kept pushing in. The pain was so intense that your legs started shaking uncontrollably. You tightly gripped onto the blanket underneath you. Your breath started shortening as you tried to calm down but you couldn't. You whimpered quietly as your innocence was ripped from you. Just then Sasuke stopped, he had hit your hymen. You knew this was going to add on to more pain than you were already in. Sasuke took his left hand and grabbed your right hip bone trying to stop you from shaking but it didn't work. He thrusted in you harder breaking your hymen. You screamed out in pain at how sudden the thrust was. But you quickly covered your mouth with your hands. Your thighs were clamped tightly on Sasuke's sides not wanting to spread. This was unlike any pain you've ever felt. You never thought that Sasuke Uchiha would be the one to take your virginity.

He waited for your cries to come down before he pushed in more. You still felt the pain but it wasn't as intense as before. He let out a huge sigh as he became completely inside of you. You could feel his hot breath against your face since your faces were so close. He still had his forehead against yours which surprised you. You slowly opened your eyes. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed as if he was trying to concentrate. His body was trembling slightly as if he was trying to control himself. Sasuke took his left hand from your hip and rested on his forearms instead of his hands so you two were even closer. His chest was touching your breasts and your stomachs were barely touching. His warm skin against yours seemed to calm you down. Your thighs loosened up and your legs spread a bit more from the death grip they had on Sasuke's sides. You took your hands away from your mouth and placed them lightly on Sasuke's shoulders to give him reassurance. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to look at you making sure you were okay, they were still black and emotionless. Then he closed them again and slowly began to pull out and slowly push back in. It still hurt but you closed your eyes tightly and dealt with it. Your hips and legs still trembled slightly.

Sasuke continued at a slow pace making sure to go all the way in. You moved your hands to his biceps and squeezed tightly when he started to go faster. The pain was decreasing but it was still there. You started to relax a bit making your eyes not closed so tightly. But your legs and hips still trembled. Sasuke's pace quickened and your body started moving with his. His breath started becoming irregular and you could feel his warm breath on your face. Sasuke's gentle thrusts started becoming harder. Your body and the bed started rocking with his hard thrusts. You weren't enjoying this at all. All you could do was tolerate it until he was finished. Sasuke's thrusts continued to get harder and faster. His breathing became heavy and his body was coated with a light layer of sweat. Sasuke's thrusts started becoming irregular and he thrusted inside you hard and deep staying there. He was so deep inside you that it made you squeal slightly from the unexpected pain you felt. Sasuke grunted and his fists tightened. You could feel his warm fluids enter you. Sasuke slowly pulled out and went in a few more times making sure to get all of his seed inside you. On his last thrust you opened your eyes to look at his face. It was more relaxed now. His body was still trembling from his orgasm. He let out a big sigh and slowly and gently pulled out of you. You squirmed a bit at the discomfort of him not being inside you since you had gotten used to it. You released your grip from his biceps and let your arms relax on either side of you. Your legs had finally stopped trembling and they relaxed. Sasuke stayed where he was for a few minutes breathing heavily trying to regain his breath.

Sasuke then slowly and carefully got up and went off the bed. He went to the door and grabbed a white robe that was hanging from the wall. He put it on and left in silence. You were glad Sasuke left. You didn't want to keep thinking about what just happened. You felt disgusted.

Suddenly, tears started flowing from your eyes. Before you knew it you started crying hysterically. You placed your arms above your eyes as you felt the tears flow down quickly. You were sobbing so loudly you turned around and placed your face in one of the pillows. Everything you had felt came out in this cry fest. You couldn't stop even if you wanted to. Even through the pillow you were afraid someone would hear you but at this point you didn't care. You needed to cry and you knew that. You weren't much of a crier and hardly cried at anything. But you were scared. You had no idea what was going to happen to you. You just laid there on your stomach hysterically crying and screaming into a pillow. Your tears were hot and your face started to sweat from the heat of your tears and the pillow. Your breathing was irregular and it almost felt like you were drowning because you couldn't take in enough air. After a while you finally started to calm down. You felt sick but you continued to cry yourself to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue on with the stories or how I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I decided to make this into a series :) Thank you so much for the reviews they really helped! Let me know what you guys think and as always, enjoy! :)

* * *

You woke up the next morning dressed which seemed a bit strange since you went to sleep naked. You shot up realizing what happened last night. You had hoped it was just a dream but this was real. You winced at the pain you felt in your lower half. You then tried to get out of bed and walk but your muscles in your hips and thighs were sore from trembling so much. You sat back down on the bed. You started thinking of last night. You were going to have Sasuke's baby and you were terrified. You heard a knock at the door.

"Chiaki, it's time for breakfast. Come out when you can." It was Kabuto. You got up wincing at the pain you felt but you tolerated it and opened the door. You didn't really know where to go so you just walked down the long hallway. The whole place was made out of dark stone and was lit up with torches on the wall. It felt like this was an underground hideout. Your walking was slow and painful. It hurt so bad to walk you just wanted to crawl. You stopped because the pain was too intense and leaned up against the wall. The pain was getting worse and you didn't know what to do. You felt so sore in your lower region. The more you walked, the more it hurt.

"Chiaki..?" You turned around to see who it was but the pain hit you like a brick wall and you collapsed to the floor clutching your lower half. You were suddenly picked up and were carried down the hall, your eyes were shut tight from the pain of moving so you didn't see who it was. You were then set down on a chair. You opened your eyes to see a table with food in front of you.

"Chiaki-Sama are you okay?" It was Kabuto. You groaned a bit.

"Not really." You said in a monotone voice. Nothing was okay. You being forced to have a baby you didn't want to have, being taken away from your home, and the pain Sasuke had given you to deal with.

"Sorry I wasn't more considerate of your...situation. I didn't know you'd be in pain." Kabuto said a little awkwardly. "Eat some food, you need to start being considerate of eating more." The breakfast laid out in front of you was rice, natto, a raw egg, miso soup, some fish, and green tea. Your stomach started to growl at the sight of food. You were slightly embarrassed. Kabuto chuckled a bit.

"It's okay Chiaki, eat up." Kabuto started to get up and clean dishes. "Also, I have some vitamins you need to take. I will also show you around so you can get familiar with the place." You began to eat your breakfast although you were hungry you didn't want to eat and you ate very slowly. "Also, no more intense physical activity." You paused. "Which means no more training." You wanted to throw up. Sasuke had laid such a huge burden on you that you didn't even want to have. You clenched your fists in anger. You wanted to just get up and run but there was no point. You'd be in too much pain again.

"Chiaki, this is a huge honor to revive the Uchiha Clan, don't be upset by the responsibility you have to take on." Kabuto said as he finished the dishes. "Finish the rest of your food and then I'll show you around, I'll be right back." You felt so angry. A huge honor, huh? Then why didn't they pick someone who actually wanted to have Sasuke's baby? You were so flustered you didn't even want to finish the rest of your food, but you forced yourself to eat it. Kabuto came back with a wheel chair.

"Here, eat these." Kabuto handed you small red pills. "They're vitamins for your pregnancy." You took them and swallowed them. Kabuto carefully helped you into the wheel chair. You winced slightly as he set you down. The pain shot through your lower region.

"Chiaki-Sama, are you okay?" Kabuto asked frantically. "Yes, I'm fine. Stop calling me Chiaki-Sama, please." You said in a calm voice. It made you feel weird to be called that and you didn't like it. Especially by one of your enemies. Kabuto started to wheel you around. The place was mostly stone and the only source of light came from the fire-lit torches. Although the place seemed to be big, Kabuto barely showed you anything because most of it was secret. He showed you your new room, again just dark grey stone. How lovely. You had a bathroom attached to your room which was nice. You wanted your privacy and I'm sure they knew that. Other than that, your room was plain. Just a big bed in the middle of the room, a closet, and night stands on either side of your bed.

"This is your new home." Kabuto said as he wheeled you in more. You had a little library in the corner of your room. You loved books, reading was one of your favorite things to do after training.

"I want candles." You loved lighting candles as you read.

"I'll have something arranged. Is there anything else you need, Chiaki?"

"What's my clothing situation?" Kabuto went over to your closet to open it. It was all kimonos and robes.

"What about undergarments?" You asked suddenly. Kabuto was slightly taken aback by what you said.

"Ah, yes, I will make sure you get new undergarments." You were tired of being naked under your clothes. "Now, I have some things to do. Don't cause a ruckus while I'm gone." Kabuto said as he left. You didn't care much about this place at all but you might as well make the most of it. There's no way you could leave in the state you were in. And even if you could leave, you were afraid they'd do something to Konoha. You sighed, your only real option was to stay here and have his baby, then you'd find a way to escape. Hopefully someone was coming for you. You wheeled your way over to your closet to get a better look of your clothes. There were different colors of kimonos. Mostly plain; purple, black, dark grey. You went over to the bed and carefully got up and laid on the bed. It was softer and had more cushion than Sasuke's bed. The sheets were a dark purple. You laid there face down with your eyes closed. You started drifting off into sleep.

"Chiaki, it's time to eat again." Kabuto said waking you up as he picked you up and set you down on your wheel chair. You were half asleep and could barely form words. Kabuto wheeled you into the kitchen. In front of you was a plate of dumplings. "Eat up, Chiaki." Kabuto said with a friendly smile that kind of weirded you out.

"Thank you.." You said semi-forced. As you ate you wondered where Sasuke was. You hadn't seen him at all today, but you didn't really care. If you saw Sasuke you'd have to resist the urge to punch him. Just then, you heard people walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"So Sasuke, when am I gonna meet her?" You heard an unfamiliar voice. Just then, the trio walked into the kitchen. Sasuke, a red haired girl, and a male with white hair who had pointy teeth. The girl with red hair just glared at you then turned away. Sasuke didn't even look at you at all. But you didn't look at him either. You were still upset.

"Ohhhh, is this her?" The white haired man said as he got closer and closer until he was inches away from your face. You uncomfortably leaned away from him. Sasuke didn't answer. "I'm Suigetsu." The white haired man said as he took your face in his hands.

"Hmmm, not bad Sasuke, she's pretty cute." He said examining your face further. Sasuke just walked away. The red haired girl ran after him. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" She said as she disappeared down the other hallway along with Sasuke.

"That's Karin. Don't mind her, she's just jealous. What's your name?"

"Chiaki." You said as Suigetsu stepped back from you.

"I'll see you around Chiaki." Suigetsu said as she waved goodbye and walked down the same hallway your room was. You sighed and drank the rest of your green tea.

"Sorry about that Chiaki. I'll take you back to your room." Kabuto wheeled you back to your room and placed you on the bed. You felt so pathetic that someone had to help you up and in bed. "I'll call you back when dinner's ready." Kabuto said as he left. You decided to take a bath. You still felt disgusting after what happened last night. It did hurt to walk but you pushed through it. It was a good thing you had your own bathroom. You were happy to see you had a shower and a bath. You took a bath for about an hour. The same rose scented soaps that you used were placed in your bathroom. As much as you didn't want to use them, you didn't have a choice. When you got out of the bath and into your room, you were very happy to see that your closet was stocked with underwear and bras. They were all just plain and black but you weren't gonna complain. Your favorite color was black. There were also unlit candles in a shelf by the mini library. You walked over to them. Walking didn't hurt as bad since the warm bath seemed to relax your muscles. After you got dressed and ate dinner you came back to your room and read. The books seemed to be mostly about the different countries and history. There were a few about anatomy and then there were a few fictional books. But you didn't read those much. You were more into fictional books. You decided to go with a non-fictional book this time. It was a romance. You read the back to see a summary;

'_An exciting journey of a forbidden love. Both ninja from different countries that are assigned on a mission to kill each other but end up falling in love. Romance, tragedy,and action. This story will leave you wanting more_.' It sounded a bit cheesy but you decided to light some candles and start reading it anyways. A short while later you fell asleep.

As time went on you started feeling more fatigued, sick, and just all around not normal. Kabuto had confirmed you being pregnant and said it was normal to feel the way you were. Your bras barely fit because your breasts had started to become tender and swollen. You hadn't seen Sasuke since that awkward encounter in the kitchen but you were glad you hadn't seen him. You hadn't seen a lot of Karin either but you did see a lot of Suigetsu since his room was right next to yours. He would usually eat breakfast with you and stop in to chat with you occasionally. He even came with you to see the confirmation of your pregnancy. It almost felt like you were having his baby and not Sasuke's. As more time went on you started developing a connection with your unborn child. Although it did cause you a lot of pain and sickness you thought it was worth it. You would even talk to 'it' throughout the day. You would usually just say how excited you were to meet them and how much you already started to love 'it.' It was almost 3 months into the pregnancy and you could start to see a small hard bump start to develop on your stomach.

"So what do you think it's gonna be?" Suigetsu asked at breakfast one day.

"I don't know. No matter what the gender, I'll be happy." You said touching your stomach and smiling. You had really grown to like Suigetsu. Although you didn't get to see him much since he was always out with his team, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"C'mon, you've gotta be leaning more in one direction." Suigetsu said nudging you.

"Fine, fine...I'm kinda hoping for a boy." You said as your smile grew. Although you were still afraid, having a baby seemed to fascinate you. You had grown so attached to what was growing inside you. It made your miserable stay here almost worth it.

"I'm sure Sasuke wants a boy too, even though he never talks about the pregnancy, I'm sure he secretly cares."

"I don't really care if Sasuke does or not. I've gotten this far without him." You said with a slight hint of anger in your voice. You already knew Sasuke didn't care. You didn't need him at all. Suigetsu looked as if he was about to say something but then just let out a sigh. He then got up from his chair.

"I have to go now, I'll see you later, Chiaki." Suigetsu paused for a bit. "Please don't think badly of Sasuke." Suigetsu said then continued to walk. You were a bit confused by his words but didn't respond. You continued the rest of your day with what you usually did but you still had Suigetsu's words in the back of your mind.

A few days later you went to go take a bath. As you started to undress you noticed red drops underneath you. You then felt a warm liquid running down your legs. You quickly pulled off your underwear to see blood running down from between your legs. You started shaking and fell to the floor. Blood started to puddle around you. You opened your mouth and screamed at the top of your lungs. A few seconds later your door slammed open. Sasuke was in your doorway staring at you with a wary expression. You were sobbing and screaming on the floor, your hands and legs covered in your own blood.


End file.
